


I need a foot massage, pronto

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [30]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Wesen, Gen, Monroe is a good source of info, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: After a chase, Monroe sits down with Nick to discuss some parts of Wesen physiology.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I need a foot massage, pronto

"I need a foot massage, pronto," Monroe says, dropping onto the couch in the small but larger than it seemed trailer.

"You only had to chase the wesen for like 10 minutes!" Nick exclaims, "That's nothing!"

"For you maybe! I'm not a cop, I've given up most forms of exercise, except pilates, and running after you apparently!" Monroe sinks into the couch further, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

"Oh come on, really dude?" Nick gestures at the shoes, "Did you have to take them off?"

"My feet hurt, they hurt less with those off. If you want me to help with research instead of complaining all night you can just ignore those!" He wiggles his toes at Nick, "It's not hurting you!"

"Fine fine." Nick shakes his head and starts pulling books off the shelves. "I saw their back legs changed, is there any wesen you can think of that do that normally?"

"Nah man, they were just doing everything they could short of fully woging to get away from us. Think of the more animal-like adaptations as deeper stages of woging, most of us can do something like that if running two-legged isn't fast enough. It's a bit of a gamble though, especially if you don't do it often."

Nick hands him a small stack of tomes, "How so?"

"Can ya hand me a beer too?" Nick reaches into the small fridge and passes it over. "Thanks, man. Anyway, it's a gamble because if you aren't used to it, or are off-balance at all, it's really easy to get tripped up. You might be a little faster than you are normally, but if your shoe gets caught around your ankle, or you hit a root wrong, you're down, because your legs aren't meant to carry someone bipedally when they're like that." He cracks the beer and drinks it. "That's why most people just go all the way like that when they can."

"Go all the way? Like woge all the way to an animal? I've seen a few of these books mention it, but it's always described more like something only a few groups can do." Nick's eyes flicker in a way that Monroe has dubbed 'The Detective Face.'

"Yes and no. There are a few groups that can't woge all the way, like the mermaid wesen, because they more or less don't have a true wesen form." Monroe starts.

"But you do?" Nick interrupts.

"Yeah, but most people like me generally don't go all the way because it can be really hard coming back." He pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "As I am now, I can hear my wolf a little louder than usual because I'm tired and achy. Normally I'm pretty much completely in control. When I'm woged like you ask me too, I'm still on this side of the human-wolf wall, but it's a close thing. Whoever we were following was right on the edge of human and other."

**Author's Note:**

> This feels a little abrupt.


End file.
